PS100
/ |title_ja=VS アンノーン |title_ro=VS Unknown |image=PS100.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=100 |location=Ruins of Alph |prev_round=Sunkern Treasure |next_round=Teddiursa's Picnic }} or (Japanese: VS アンノーン VS ) is the 100th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round begins with attempting to cook lunch. He tastes it and feels that it has to be cooked more, and asks Exbo to do so, but Exbo ends up burning the meal. Gold sighs that his lunch is gone, and that he is still unable to find and Polibo. Gold looks at his Pokégear and finds out that they're at the Ruins of Alph. Gold then sees a girl and runs up to her immediately, asking her if she is lonely sightseeing by herself and inviting her for a cup of tea. The girl introduces herself as Bugsy, and that she is actually a guy, leaving Gold embarrassed. Bugsy explains that he wasn't really here to sight-see, but to search for his missing companions. Bugsy explains that he was part of the relic expedition in Johto and that his companions were checking out the ruins, but they had suddenly lost contact. Bugsy then asks why Gold is at the ruins, and Gold replies that he was searching for his missing Polibo. Bugsy is shocked and wonders if some bad guys stole it, but Gold highly doubts it. Bugsy then says that there were reports of missing Pokémon at the Famous Fishing Zone. Suddenly, Aibo pipes up, as it heard sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Gold then attempts to burn through the wall with Exbo and succeeds, ignoring Bugsy's pleas of not destroying Johto's historical site. Gold argues back by saying that Bugsy's companions might be on the other side of the wall, and seeing that Exbo had created a hole in the wall, goes through the hole, with Bugsy on his trail. Gold sees a mysterious code on the wall, and Bugsy guesses that it is the story of the legendary symbol Pokémon written 1,500 years ago, and that it might be proof that mankind coexisted with Pokémon back then. Gold says that it would be more important to search for Bugsy's companions first, to which Bugsy apologizes and agrees. As Gold and Bugsy prepare to search, they're tied up in . The culprits are revealed to be Ken, Al, and Harry from Team Rocket, who plan to get the Symbol Pokémon for themselves. Exbo struggles to get free, but it is in vain. Ken calls out his and his Elekid aims its electricity for Gold, ready to be shot out if Gold retaliates. Gold then pretends to admit defeat, while Aibo behind him uses its tail to take out Sunbo's . Sunbo blinds the Team Rocket trio with and while Ken, Al, and Harry are blinded, Gold quickly unties Bugsy and they attempt to make their escape, however, the symbols on the wall start coming off, revealing themselves not to be explanations of the Symbol Pokémon, but the Symbol Pokémon themselves. Sunbo's Flash from earlier had awakened them. Gold and Bugsy make a run for it. Afterwards, Ken, Al, and Harry regain their sight, and they plan a trap for Gold and Bugsy. Meanwhile, Gold and Bugsy have lost the and realize they are lost themselves. They then hear a cry for help, and the two run towards the direction of the voice. However, a spider web blocks their way. This web, unlike the web from earlier that had tied Bugsy and Gold up, had a stickier substance and was used for ambushing people. Bugsy suggests they go the other way, but the other way is blocked by a spider web too. Soon, Gold and Bugsy are surrounded as they cannot advance because of the spider webs, and the are behind them, ready to attack. Just as Ken, Al, and Harry gloat over their victory, surrounds them, and when the smoke clears, all of the Unown are stuck to the spider webs. The Unown zap the Team Rocket trio out of commission before going back into their slumber. After Gold apologizes to the Unown, the two make their way out of the ruins. After Bugsy's companions are out, Bugsy thanks Gold, saying that the ruins would be a new course of sightseeing because of the discovery of the Unown. Gold and Bugsy then part ways. At that same moment, the Team Rocket Elite Trio are still stuck in the ruins, trying to figure a way out, when they're contacted by their current leader, who berates them for failing again, and ending the round. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * (A-Z forms) Characters Humans * * Bugsy * Ken * Al * Harry Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's) * (Bugsy's) * (Bugsy's) * (Ken's) * (Al's) * (Harry's) * (A-Z forms) Trivia * The VIZ Media title of this round is a pun on the Pokémon 's similarity to the word "unknown". Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Unown |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 100 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS100 fr:Chapitre 100 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA100 zh:PS100